Steal Your Heart
by Strengthx3
Summary: May's throwing a beach birthday party, and the two boys who like her are planning to confess to her that night. Who will get to her first? One shot, for the LIGHTS contest! Advanceshipping, enjoy! x3


Steal Your Heart

**Disclaimer: *crawls under desk* Pokémon isn't mine... *sulks***

**I had this idea and started writing it _before _the LIGHTS contest, but then I was like, "FUCK IT," and I entered it xD hope ya'll te gusta, and this time nobody dies xD Unfortunately... *grumbles***

**Rated T because of one reason: Scout. :'D I'm so proud of my baby...**

"Ash, there's a letter for you!" Delia called up the staircase, holding a pink envelope in her hand.

Ash was now back from his Unova trip and resting at home. He came running down the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Who's it- ACK!" he shouted as he missed a step and fell down. Pikachu had saved himself and landed on one step in time. Ash groaned, rubbing his head as he laid on the floor. His Pokémon kept poking his face to make sure he was okay.

Delia gasped and helped him stand up. "Ash, be more careful when going down the stairs!" she scolded.

"Sorry... anyways, who's it from?" he asked eagerly.

"See for yourself." She handed him the envelope. Ash ripped it open and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the card.

"I-It's from May!" he exclaimed. He read what the card said aloud. "'Dear Ash: I haven't seen you in forever! I hope Unova was fun. Anyways, my birthday is in four days and you're invited to my super awesome party that my friend set up for me! It'll be reserved on the beach of Petalburg City, so hopefully you won't have any trouble getting here. All of our friends will be there. I hope you can make it! Bye, Ash! P.S., make sure you bring your Pokémon with you." A smile spread across the raven headed boy's face.

"Oh, how nice of her to invite you," said Delia.

"Mom, can I go? I've been wanting to see May again since Unova!" he said.

Delia giggled. "Of course you can go. You should leave soon since the party is soon and it takes a few days to get to Hoenn."

"Thanks, Mom!" he exclaimed, rushing up the stairs again.

"Wait, Ash! Make sure you get her a present!" she said quickly.

"Okay! Come on, Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" he electric mouse said happily, following his trainer.

By the next day, Ash had managed to buy May a birthday gift, pick the Pokémon he needed, and get on a ferry to Hoenn. He grinned as the ocean wind blew his hair all over the place, almost blowing his cap off. Luckily, Pikachu had caught it in time and placed it back on his head.

"I can't wait to see May again," said Ash, staring at the moving ocean beneath him.

"Pika pii?" asked Pikachu.

Ash blushed and turned his head to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Chu pii pika pika!"

Ash looked down. "Well... maybe I do like her a little..."

Pikachu held his head up proudly. "Pikachu!"

"Don't get so cocky," Ash growled.

"Pika~!" Pikachu snuggled into his neck.

Ash chuckled and ruffled his fur. "C'mon, let's go get some grub."

"Pii-ka!"

**.oOo.**

"Hey May, do you want me to set up the table now?" Misty asked, tapping on May's shoulder to gain her attention.

May turned around and smiled. "Sure, thanks Misty. You can set it up over there," she said, pointing by the shore of the beach.

"Can I decorate it?" asked Dawn, bouncing up and down excitingly with decorations in hand.

May sweat dropped. "Sure, if you want to." Dawn squealed and ran off with Misty. May turned her head to her brother, who was relaxing on a boulder. "Max!" she called. Max looked up and arched a brow. "Can you go help Misty set up the table?"

"Uh, sorry, my arms suddenly feel broken!" Max replied.

May crossed her arms. "Max..." she warned.

Max sighed. "Fine." He trotted over to Misty and Dawn.

"May, you're having fireworks?"

May turned around and smiled at Drew. "Yeah, fireworks always add a nice touch!" she giggled.

Drew flicked his green hair. "Hmph, how childish." May rolled her eyes and went back to organizing the fireworks. "Drew, go do something useful, the party starts in an hour!"

"Fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck!" a grey headed girl by a barbeque shouted as she shook her burned hand in pain. Her hair was short and fell above her shoulders. She wore a red and white striped t-shirt with red shorts, red suspenders, a red bow in her hair, and black knee-high combat boots.

"Watch your language! I oughta fine you for that!" shouted Barry, who was cooking next to her.

"Shut it, Barry, before I take that fine and shove it up your ass!" she shouted back.

"Oh, I would _love_ to see that!" exclaimed Harley, who was also cooking with them.

"Now, now, let's not start arguing _again_..." said Brock nervously, trying to keep up with the cooking that they were getting distracted from.

Barry laughed. "Please, this midget can't fight even if her life depended on it!" The grey-headed girl roared and pounced Barry to the sand, punching him in the gut. "Ack, Empoleon, help me!" Barry cried to his pokeball, which didn't move. Harley began laughing and clapping in amusement while Brock shook his head and face palmed.

May sighed and ran over to them with Drew, pulling her off of Barry. "Scout, you promised me you wouldn't cause any trouble today," she scolded.

Scout pouted. "Yeah, but he challenged me and you know I never back down from a challenge!" she replied.

"Just get back to cooking!" May growled, nudging Scout towards the grill.

Barry growled and stood up, dusting sand off of his pants. "You see this beast? I've had to deal with that for over five years!" he snapped.

"I've only know her for an hour and she irritates me just as much," said Harley, flipping over a burger.

Scout pointed her spatula at Harley. "That's because you're a brainless no good pedophile that was invited here by dumb luck," she said.

"No, I was invited here because May loves me, right May?"

A chill was sent down May's spine from the look he gave her. "Yeah, sure..."

"Fuck it, I can't cook for my life," said Scout, throwing the spatula on a small table and walking away.

"Good, you were holding us back anyways!" called Barry. Scout sent him a dirty glare.

"May, can I start setting up the games?" she asked.

"Sure, but they're all the way back at the house so you'll need help," May turned to Drew, "Drew, go help her."

"Nuh uh, I don't need Pretty Boy's help! Let's go, Houndoom!" she said, sending out her fire/dark type and running away with him.

Drew sighed. "Should I follow her?"

"Please do, I'm afraid she's going to either hurt herself or burn my house down," May replied, shaking her head. Drew nodded and chased after Scout. May turned her head to see that Misty and Max were struggling to set up the table, so she ran over to help them.

"There, all done," said Misty, wiping her forehead. Dawn had just finished putting a colorful tablecloth on the table. "Wow, everything actually looks good here. The beach scene adds a nice touch."

"It's not done yet!" said Dawn. She reached into a bag and began throwing confetti everywhere: on the table, on the sand, and on Misty. "Confetti makes everything look _way_ better!"

Misty growled. "Watch where you throw that stuff, Dawn!"

"Sorry!"

May smiled. "We can all thank Scout for planning this party in the first place," she said.

Misty scowled. "I'm surprised you of all people are friends with her..."

May sweat dropped. "Aw, she's not _that_ bad..."

"Happy birthday, May!"

"Pika pii!"

May turned around and gasped, leaping forward and embracing Ash. "Ash, you made it!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Of course, I would never miss your birthday party!" he said. He turned to Misty and Dawn. "Hey, it's great to see you guys! I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, that's probably because you never decided to contact me!" Misty growled, flicking his nose. Dawn giggled and waved at Ash.

"Hey Ash!" called Brock, waving at him.

"Oh, good to see you Ash!" called Harley as well.

Ash cringed. "You invited Harley?" he asked May.

May sighed and shrugged. "I felt like I had to. He's a pretty good cook too," she said.

"Hey Ash, you finally showed your face!" shouted Barry. "I want a re-match!"

Ash sweat dropped. "Wait, how do you know Barry?" he asked.

"Uh, he's close friends with my friend who planned the party and she insisted I invite him..."

"Great..." he muttered sarcastically. "Anyways, I have a present for you," he said with a grin, holding out a small pink box with a yellow bow to her.

"I'll take that," said Misty, snatching it out of his hands. "Presents won't be opened until after we set off the fireworks."

Ash's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Fine." He looked out at sea to see that the sun began to set. "So when's this party gonna start?"

"Right now because dinner's ready!" said Brock, walking over to them with a giant plate of burgers.

"Wow, Brock, this looks amazing!" exclaimed Max.

"I helped," Harley gloated.

"Hey, me too!" snapped Barry

"Finally, something that's not ferry food!" Ash sighed in relief, sitting down.

**.oOo.**

"Ash, I want a re-match _now_!" exclaimed Barry while stuffing food in his mouth.

Ash groaned. "Barry, it's May's birthday party. Now is not a good time," he said.

"It's always a good time to battle! If you don't, I'll fine you!"

"Barry, you've all ready reached the fine limit for today. Shut it," said Scout. "Besides, there'll be plenty of competition later on with the game I've planned."

"No one's going to get hurt, right?" asked Dawn.

"Well..."

"Scout!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Misty cleared her throat and stood up, clanking her knife against her glass of soda. "Attention everyone! HEY! Listen up- Ash! Pay attention! ...Thank you. Anyways, we shall now say a few words for the birthday girl!" she announced. "Who would like to go first?"

"Me!" exclaimed Max, jumping up. "Okay, um... May, although you constantly irritate me and make me do unnecessary work, I still love you and you're the best sister ever!"

Everyone let out a chorus of 'awws' and May held up her chin proudly. "That's right, Max, and don't you forget it!" she said. Then she giggled. "Thanks, I love you too."

"Oh, I'll go next!" cheered Dawn. "Okay, May, my dear princess, you're one of my best friends and I'm so glad I met you! You're a great contest rival and I really hope we can both become champions one day. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Dawn, that's so sweet of you!" said May.

"I know!"

"I'll go now," said Brock, standing up. "May, traveling with you, Max, and Ash in Hoenn was a great time. I'm really glad that I met you and I'll remember all the fun times we had," Misty sent him a vicious glare, "O-Of course, I-I also had fun with Misty too!"

They all began laughing and May smiled. "I'll go," said Misty. "May, even though I haven't known you for too long and we haven't talked much, you're still one of the nicest and sweetest girls I've ever met." Max scoffed. "And also, thanks for carrying the burden of dealing with these retarded babies throughout Hoenn," she pointed to Ash and Brock.

"Hey!" Ash growled.

May laughed. "Thanks Mi-"

"My turn!" exclaimed Barry, interrupting May.

"Sit your ass down, it's my turn!" shouted Scout, shoving him into his seat and almost knocking him down. "Ahem, hello May! Fancy seeing you here! How's life? I'll get to the point. May, if I hadn't met you in Johto, I'd most likely be causing mass destruction along side Team Rocket, so I'd like to thank you," she gave a grin to May before sitting back down.

May smiled back. "You're welcome, Scout. It really makes me happy to hear you say that."

"And also, I apologize for inviting this fucktard to the party," she said, pointing at Barry.

Barry growled and stood up. "Okay, well May, even though I've only known you for a few hours, it's ironic how you know Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Scout in this circle of life. It's like we're all connected! But anyways, this is an awesome party so far, so happy birthday!" he exclaimed, quickly sitting back down.

"Oh, me now!" said Harley. He cleared his throat dramatically. "My dearest May, I think of you as a little sister. I know I've tried countlessly times to embarrass you during contests and lower your confidence, but I apologize for that. I really do hope that we can compete in a Grand Festival soon along with Drew and Dawn!"

May stared blankly at Harley for a while. "Wow, thanks Harley. I didn't expect you to say something like that," she said.

Harley nodded. "And also," he pointed to Scout, "she is a menace and is unhealthy for you."

Scout hissed at Harley and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's next?" asked Misty.

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but Drew interrupted him. "I am." He stood up and took out a rose. "May, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that I know you. I can't see competitions the same without you. It'd be like something was missing. I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but I hope it doesn't bother you so much," May rolled her eyes, "And... I really hope to see you in my future." He tossed her the rose and held up his glass. "To May. Happy birthday."

Everyone held up their glasses. "To May!"

May lightly blushed and looked away from him. "U-Um, thank you Drew. That's really nice of you to say that," she said slowly.

Scout rolled her eyes. "Pfft, what a playboy..." she mumbled.

Ash glared at Drew and stood up. "Okay, now it's my turn!"

"Pika!"

He smiled. "May, I'm really glad that I met you. You're nice, honest, and funny too. Out of all of the people I could've traveled with in Hoenn, I'm glad I was with you. All the adventures we've been through from Jirachi, to Deoxys, to Manaphy..." he chuckled. "I'm glad Pikachu had electrocuted your bike that day."

"Oh, sure, but Dawn and I get no love from bike electrocution," grumbled Misty.

May blushed deeper. "Thanks Ash, I'm glad I met you too. That means a lot to me," she said with a smile. Ash smiled back and sat down.

There was a long moment of silence in the group. "So what're we gonna do after this?" asked Barry.

Scout jumped up and slapped him in the face. "It's game time!"

**.oOo.**

May talked with Misty, Dawn, Brock, and Max to ask who would be playing the game along with Ash, Drew, Harley, Scout, and Barry.

"Psst, Ash!" whispered Scout, waving to him. Ash arched a brow and left the other boys to go to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I know you like May."

Ash blushed ten shades of red. "I-I do not!"

"Yeah, yeah, save yourself the breath," she said, rolling her eyes. "I wanted to make sure because, if you must know, Drew's going to make his move tonight."

Ash's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, he was planning to tell her during the fireworks and blah, blah, blah, romantic stuff. If you ask me, he's probably gonna sleep with her and then-"

"Scout, that's taking it too far!" he yelled, interrupting her.

She laughed. "I know, that's the fun part about pissing people off!"

He rolled his eyes. "Besides, how do you know if this is true?" he asked suspiciously.

"Harley."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I told you because May talks about you a lot and I'd rather her end up with you instead of that retarded, pretty boy, jerk. That's why I chose this specific game. I'm gonna team up with you to make Drew lose."

"Uh... I'm so confused," he muttered.

"Now you're catchin' on!" she laughed again. "Now c'mon, let's start this game."

"Wait, I don't-"

"Okay ladies, listen up!" she shouted to everyone. "Those who are playing, move your asses over here!"

May chuckled and walked over to them. "Everyone else said they're gonna wait for the next round. So how do we play this game?"

Scout rubbed her hands together. "Okay, first, everyone must pick one Pokémon to use for the game!" she exclaimed. They all nodded. May had sent out Glaceon, Drew sent out Roselia, Harley with Wigglytuff, Barry with Empoleon, and of course, Ash with Pikachu. "Good! Just so you know, now you can't change your Pokémon or use others.

"Now, this game is called Heart Stealer. Each person and Pokémon is given this glow stick." She pulled bright yellow glow stick from the bag. "Trainers hold it, but it must be wrapped around their Pokémon's leg or neck. So the point of this game is to steal each other's hearts, or glow stick, including the Pokémon."

"So how do we play?" asked Barry.

"Wait! I'm getting to that, dumbass!" she growled.

"Sor-ry!"

"Anyways, I'll give the example." She called out Magenium and wrapped the glow stick around his neck. "So for now, the Pokémon do nothing. What the trainers have to do is go around and try to steal each other's glow stick out of their hands. So let's say I go over and take Pedophile's glow stick-"

"Hey!" growled Harley.

"-then that means he can't move or do anything. That's when his Pokémon does the work. Wigglytuff would have to come over and try to take Magenium's glow stick before he can take hers. If she fails and gets hers taken, then Pedophile is out of the game for good. If she succeeds though and takes Magenium's glow stick, then she brings it back to Pedophile and he's unfrozen. Then I would give my stolen glow stick to Magenium while I still have my original and we'd be back to square one. Get it?" she finished.

There was a moment of silence. "Oh, I think I get it now! We pretty much have to 'steal' each other's 'hearts,'" said May.

"There ya go!"

"Wait, but what would happen if a person was out of a game and the stealer still had their glow sticks?" asked Drew.

"If Wigglytuff failed and Pedophile was out of the game, then I throw away the stolen glow sticks since they're 'useless' or 'dead hearts,'" she explained.

Ash nodded. "I understand now."

"What're the rules?" asked Barry.

"The rules are: One, your Pokémon cannot move if the trainer still has their glow stick. Four, Pokémon are only allowed to steal from Pokémon and trainers from trainers. Seven, Pokémon can only punch and kick, no actual attacks. And rule number ten and a half, only two people are allowed to team up on someone." Barry face palmed. "Questions? Comments?"

"How did you find this game?" asked May.

"Because I'm a boss! It's an old traditional Japanese romance game played by young kids. When a boy ever stole the heart of a girl, it meant that he loved her," Scout explained.

"Aw, how romantic!" exclaimed Dawn in the background.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Then I'm going to be aiming right for May's heart," he chuckled. May blushed deeply and glared at him along with Ash.

Scout chucked a book at him. "Hey buddy, shut the fuck up before I shave off that greasy hair of yours while you sleep!" she shouted.

"Ouch! Where the hell did you get a book from?" he yelled.

"I'm full of surprises." She clapped he hands together. "All right, let's get this game started! We'll all be starting off far away from each other." The group nodded and they parted, standing a few yards away from each other. Both Ash and Drew tried to stay as close to May as possible. "Dawn, give us the count off," Scout called.

"Okay!" squealed Dawn. "Three... two... one... start!"

Barry roared and charged after Scout, his Pokémon staying behind. He lunged forward to grab her glow stick, but she sidestepped out of the way and he landed in the sand.

"Empoleon..." his Pokémon muttered, sweat dropping.

"I'll get you for embarrassing me!" shouted Harley, teaming up with Barry and chasing after her.

Meanwhile, Drew began to run after May, who waited for the right moment to dodge. She twirled around behind him and tried snatching his glow stick, but failed. Drew smirked. "You're gonna need more skill than that," he said. Right when he said that, he felt emptiness in his hand and turned around to see Ash with his glow stick.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," he said with a snicker. May stifled a laugh.

Drew growled and sat in the sand with his arms crossed. Roselia noticed and began chasing after Pikachu, whose cheeks began to spark. He rolled behind Roselia and gave her back a spark without anyone noticing.

Meanwhile, May had snuck around Ash and tried to steal his glow stick, but he quickly noticed and stepped out of the way. "Nice try, May," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you..." she replied with a grin.

"Pika pii!" shouted Pikachu, running over to Ash with Roselia's glow stick.

"Yeah, good job Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, throwing Drew's glow stick into the sand. Drew glared at Roselia and stood up with a sigh, walking over to the sidelines.

"Drew is the first out of the game!" Scout announced. Suddenly, Barry tackled her and snatched her glow stick out of her hand.

"Haha! Look who's superior now, Scout!" he shouted, standing tall victoriously.

Scout's face turned red and she stood up. "Magenium, make sure Empoleon never sees the day of light again!" she shouted.

"Magenium!" her Pokémon replied, ramming his body into Empoleon's. Empoleon returned the favor by swinging his wing at him.

As they battled, Harley grabbed May's glow stick and ran away, but Ash tripped him and grabbed it back. "Ow! How rude of you!" Harley snapped, rubbing his head. Ash held up three glow sticks with a grin. Harley looked at his hand to see his gone as well. "Ah! You jerk! Wigglytuff, go get my glow stick back!"

Wigglytuff nodded and kicked Pikachu, sending him rolling back. Just when Pikachu was about to counter attack, Blaziken came in and punched him with a fiery fist. They both glared at the electric type, eager to get that glow stick.

"Wait, but Pikachu only has one glow stick..." said May.

"So that means one of us will lose," said Harley.

Blaziken and Wigglytuff turned to each other, growling furiously. Pikachu watched as they began to attack each other.

"Scout is out of the game!" Barry announced, holding up her and Magenium's glow stick. Scout kicked him in the shin and he fell down.

"Not bad, blondie, not bad," she said, walking to the sidelines.

"Come on, Wigglytuff, you can do better than that!" Harley cried, waving his fist in the air.

"Let's go, Blaziken!" cheered May.

Blaziken flipped backwards and kicked Wigglytuff, sending her rolling back. Wigglytuff stood up and her mouth began to glow as she shot out a beam of light to Blaziken. Blaziken gasped and was knocked back into a few boulders, instantly fainting.

"Hey, that's against the rules!" May shouted angrily, running over to Blaziken.

"It's not my fault, it was Wigglytuff's fault!" said Harley.

"Pedophile cheated and is out of the game!" Scout announced.

Harley stomped his foot on the ground. "No fair!"

"Sit down!"

Harley glared at her, but obeyed and sat down. "Also, due to May's Pokémon fainting, she is allowed to bring out another."

"All right then, Glaceon, come on out!" May called, sending out her ice type. Ash smirked and threw away Harley's glow stick.

"It's just you and me, May."

She smirked back. "I'm fine with that."

"HEY! Don't forget about me!" Barry shouted, lunging forward and grabbing Ash's glow stick. "Haha! I'm the best at this ga-!"

Before he could finish, Pikachu swooped up from behind and took Empoleon's glow stick, giving it to Ash. "Gah! No fair, I wasn't finished! I oughta fine you for tha-!"

May jumped behind Barry and grabbed his glow stick, running away from him. "NO FAIR!" he shouted, handing his extra glow stick to his Pokémon. "Empoleon, get her!"

"Pika~!" Pikachu said cockily, sitting on Ash's shoulder with Empoleon's glow stick. Barry shrieked and fell down.

"That was unfair! They cheated!" he shouted.

"Barry is out of the game!" announced Scout.

"No, I'm not!"

"Sit down before I kick your ass!"

While they argued, Ash and May were having an epic stare down. "So this is it..." Ash said.

"The final battle," said May. After a few more moments, May made the first move and began dashing across the sand after Ash. Right when she was about to take his glow stick, she tripped over a vine and lost her balance. Ash had caught her right on time and they stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Everyone else stared at them in suspense, especially Drew.

_**KABOOM!**_

The fireworks began to light up the sky with all kinds of colors. "Oh, how pretty!" Dawn exclaimed, watching the night sky.

"Who set them off?" asked Brock. He turned to see Scout standing there with matches and giving him a peace sign.

Both Ash and May stared at the sky, smiling at the fireworks going off. "Hey, May..." he said, gaining her attention again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her, catching her by surprise. May's eyes widened, but she kissed him back. In the middle of their kiss, Ash grabbed the glow stick out of her hand and smirked. "I stole your heart," he said with a snicker.

Drew's jaw dropped and he dropped his head into his hands. May glared at Ash playfully. "You planned that out, didn't you?" she asked.

"Not really..." He kissed her again, taking her by surprise. "Happy birthday, May."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Dawn squealed, clapping her hands.

Misty sweat dropped. "Yeah, _cute_..." she muttered.

May smiled but stared at Ash confusingly. "Wait, but if you didn't plan that, then how did I trip?" she asked. Ash smiled and glanced at Scout.

Scout laughed. "Thanks for tripping May, Magenium!" she said, returning her Pokémon to his pokeball.

"_Scout_!" May howled, turning on her heel and chasing after her. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Aw, go play with your new boyfriend first!"

Ash smiled as he watched May run around. "Pika pii!" said Pikachu.

He placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah, today sure was a great day!" he said happily, staring back up at the fireworks. "If only the sky could be lit up like this all the time..."

"Hey, Ash!" May called, waving to him. "It's time to open my presents!"

Ash grinned and ran after her. "Coming!"

**Thend.**

**Crap ending. I hope you liked it, and sowwy it was so long ^-^; By the way, I don't think there's such a game as this, I just made it up from the top of my head LOL xD *cocky* Because I'm just that awesomely awesome ! That would be pretty fecking awesome if it was a real game though !**

**Next is my sapphirepearlshipping one shot ;D kesese~ :3**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


End file.
